This Time Around
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Sora falls in love too quick and gets hurt too easily. Naneko expects her demands to be considered.Riku doesn't know what or who he wants. YAOI included.OC.RiSo.RikuxOC.AkuRoku.some LeonxOC.slight Zemyx.Rated T for now.


**This is the revamped version of This Time Around.**

**For anyone that already read and reviewed this, I don't think I can reset the reviews so... sorry if you can't do so again.**

**I will also finish it this time! It's written just... motivate me please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Impressions Are Worth a Million Words… or Something**

* * *

Ms. Reynolds pointed at various graphs on the projector screen.

A few students paid attention to the blonde biology teacher.

A few shuffled their feet and fiddled with their pens or pencils, blatantly daydreaming with no mind to the day's lesson.

Kairi doodled on her paper instead of taking notes while Riku sat next to her with his head within his crossed arms upon his desk, nearly asleep.

The phone rang causing every head to snap in the direction of the phone.

"Oh, excuse me class," the teacher said, going to answer the phone.

Riku grumbled, wide awake now, as Kairi giggled at her friend being startled by the phone.

Ms. Reynolds hung up the phone and looked up toward the class.

"Riku? They want you in the office." she stated then turned towards the screen again. The class looked at Riku, some with smirks, some with curiosity. He ignored them all and left the room after a glance at Kairi who was on the side of the curious.

* * *

The hallway was fairly silent aside from Riku's footsteps. He could hear people talking as he got closer to the office and immediately began running down what he could have done wrong in his head while opening the door.

Upon entering the office, he saw the principal with a short cinnamon-haired boy that had amazing blue eyes. He looked up at the silverette and blinked a few times making Riku smirk.

"Riku, there you are. As you can see, we have a new student joining us, Sora. He is scheduled in the same class as you right now so can you please show him around today?" the woman asked kindly.

"Sure, Mrs. Johnson." Riku confirmed with a nod. The principal smiled.

"Okay, go along now. I promise. Riku is a nice boy." she whispered to Sora who laughed lightly. Riku liked the sound.

Sora followed Riku out of the office quietly, just watching the taller boy walk. Riku glanced over at him to see him look away quickly with pink tinting his face.

The silver haired boy chuckled to himself as they walked the rest of the way to the classroom.

* * *

The two boys walked into the classroom in which fell into silence.

"A new student, want to introduce yourself?" she asked. The short-ish boy smiled widely and straightened up.

"My name is Sora Hikaru. I am 17 and dream to be a famous one day." the boy said quite hapoily.

The sound of a pencil was heard dropping followed by a scream. Sora was then glomped by a blur of burgundy-ish color.

"SORA! Oh my goodness, I thought I'd never see you again!" Kairi shrieked.

"Kairi, dear, please quiet down. You'll disturb the other classes." Ms. Reynolds said warily.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, can Sora sit near me and Riku?" she asked.

"Sure, ask long as you don't scream anymore." the teacher joked with a smile.

The girl silently cheered, linking arms with Sora and Riku and dragging them off to their seats. As the teacher went back to the lesson, Kairi leaned over towards Sora.

"So?" she asked.

"Um? So…?" Sora repeated.

"When did you get here? How? Why? Where were you? Why didn't you call? Write? SEND A POSTCARD!" she demanded.

"Hey, Kairi. Calm down, you're interrupting my learning." Riku grumbled. Sora glanced at him in confusion. He was just fine a second ago…

"Pretty serious about your education, huh?" Sora said to the silverette with a smile. Riku stared for a few seconds then turned to his notes mumbling under his breath. He turned back to see Kairi staring intently.

"Forget his studies. Info!" Kairi exclaimed, getting shushed by the teacher. Sora chuckled at the pink tint that went to her cheeks as she apologized.

"Anyway, since my parents started working in that defense program they have to travel a lot. With that being said, they wanted me back here where everything is more familiar." Sora explained quietly. "I got here around afternoon yesterday with Leon."

"Wow! How is Leon? And you didn't mention Roxas…" Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, Roxas is… wild now." the brunette responded, scratching is head. "He got sent to live with our grandparents and then last I heard he was sent to Radiant Garden Boarding School."

"Oh wow." Kairi replied in shock, only then noticing Riku's subtle glance at them.

"Hey, did you guys introduce yourselves?" she asked.

Sora shook his head while Riku bitterly said 'no'. Kairi gave him a disapproving look.

"Be nice, Riku. Anyway, Riku moved here a few months after you moved away. I was so happy because then I had a new friend, although no one can replace you."

Riku scoffed right before the bell rang.

"What class do you have next Sora?" Kairi asked as they got ready to leave the class.

The brunette pulled out the paper containing his classes and studied it carefully for a second.

"Um, I have to go to Bryant's class." he responded.

Riku stiffened and dropped his textbook. Sora and Kairi gave him a puzzled look.

"I have that class." he said almost through his teeth and reached down to retrieve the book.

"Oh. Is it alright if I walk with you then, Riku?" Sora asked.

Riku could have just about fainted when the boy said his name. But, why?

"Meh…" he mumbled and started walking out of the classsroom. Sora shrugged as Kairi gave him a puzzled look.

"See ya. Kai." he called and followed the silver mystery out of the room.

* * *

Upon arriving to the class, Riku announced that Sora was allowed to sit next to him. The shorter boy was delighted to have a seat next to Riku. Maybe they could be friends after all.

He hadn't noticed he was doodling smiley faces that were captioned as 'YAY!' in several different places all over his notebook until Riku chuckled.

"How old are you, dude?" he asked teasingly.

"17! Thank you very much!" Sora replied indignantly.

"I've got a year on you kid." Riku said back and ruffled his hair. Sora forced back a blush as a small brunette girl approached them.

"Hey, Riki," she said in her best flirty voice.

Riku sighed. It was bad enough that the fifteen-year-old lived in his neighborhood and followed him around on occasion, but she was too smart for her own good. Being gifted with the brains to be in senior classes was the worst gift Riku felt anyone could give her.

"Be gone, please?" the silver haired boy asked through his teeth.

"Selphie?" Sora asked uncertainly after staring for a little while.

"Yeah? How do you… OMG SORA!" Selphie yelled glomping the brunette. "This is amazing! When did you come back! WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE? I thought I'd never see you again!" she continued to yell.

Riku rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display and focused on a spot on his desk.

"Selphie. Please settle down and stop killing our new student." the teacher said, stepping in front of the class. Selphie let go and ran off to her seat after one last squeeze.

"Anyway, as I said, we have a new student. Sora, is it?" Mr. Bryant asked.

"Yes, sir." Sora responded. The teacher smiled.

"Welcome to Destiny High." he said then turned to start class.

"Quite the ladies' man, huh?" Riku whispered. Sora jumped and looked over at the boy but his eyes had not left Mr. Bryant's scribbles on the blackboard.

"Wha? N-no. It's not like that… I-I…"

Cut of by a chuckle, Sora felt his face redden even more.

"Relax. I'm kidding. You're blushing pretty hard by the way." Riku just barely smiled as he said this.

Sora groaned and covered his face.

'_Get a grip,"_ he thought to himself. He glanced back over at the older boy next to him, only to see aqua eyes staring back intently.

"Blushing again," he nearly sang. "You're going to turn into a tomato."

And then he smiled.

Sora gasped and felt his heartbeat increase.

'_Definitely need to get a grip.'_


End file.
